


Behind the Sea

by A2 (Noctomata)



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, AU Criaturas Mágicas, Amor Verdadero, Amor prohibido, Citas de Episodio Ignis, Cor preocupado, Culturas que chocan, Destino, Disasociación, Doblaje Japonés en la selección de personajes, Fluff, Ignis Tritón, Ignis!NoHumano, M/M, Magia, Miedo al compromiso, Noctis Pescador, Noctis es aun un príncipe, Prompto Tritón, Príncipe Encantador, Regalo, Regis como un padre amoroso, Romance, Shapeshifter, Sirenas/Tritones, finfolk, ignoct white day exchange
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctomata/pseuds/A2
Summary: El mar murmura con las voces de los finfolk, criaturas mágicas que no son ni amistosas ni románticas. Guiados únicamente por su interés en la magia, la plata y...¿Los humanos?Después de una soledad auto-inflingida, Ignis decide (con algo de ayuda de Prompto) que él también quiere una "mascota" humana. Entonces, con el secuestro planeado, nadan a la superficie para encontrar no a cualquier humano, sino uno con el mar en sus hermosos ojos.¿Podrá Ignis seguir los pasos de su especie y solo tomar su presa sin más preguntas o dicha presa resultará más que solo eso?Tal vez ese sonido martilleante en su pecho es solo por hacer eso por primera vez y no por aquello que los humanos llaman amor...¿Cierto?





	Behind the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Behind the sea.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055405) by [Noctomata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctomata/pseuds/Noctomata). 



-Ya no sé quién eres. – Un par de ojos sin color concreto le devolvieron la mirada cansados y carentes de cualquier emoción. – A veces ni siquiera recuerdo cómo eran las cosas antes. –

Un hormigueo adormilado se arrastró dentro de su sistema, exhausto de intentar existir. Ignis parpadeó despacio, tratando de centrarse en aquel lugar del universo en el que estaba.

Se llevó las manos al rostro y el espejo de plata con el cual había estado intentando mantener una conversación hizo lo mismo a un ritmo que le pareció desfasado, como si su reflejo estuviese tan acabado ya, que imitarle lo tenía hastiado y prefería distraerse antes de seguir realizando aquel horrible y tediosa labor.

Estaba a punto de proseguir con aquel monólogo que estaba empezando a arraigarse entre su rutina y se asomaban ya sus primeros brotes con forma de hábito, cuando sin anuncio alguno apareció Prompto en el reflejo metálico.

\- ¿Qué pasa Iggy? ¿Deprimido? – Su cabello rubio ondulaba con una suavidad perteneciente a las olas tranquilas de la mañana, sus pecas doradas lanzando pequeños destellos cada vez que la luz que nadaba hasta ellos las rozaba, haciendo su sonrisa aun más brillante.

Ignis no se molestó en girar de su complicado asiento de coral, mirándolo fatigado a través del espejo.

\- Solamente estoy cansado. Creo… - Una pausa que solo fue interrumpida por el ultrasonido que emitía el agua al moverse hizo aparición. Ignis contempló la idea de sincerarse con él.

Sus ojos azules contrastaban demasiado con el rojo de su cola. La aleta que subía y bajaba en un acto instintivo, aunque aún infantil, permitiéndole estar a la altura suficiente para poder nivelarse contra sus ojos, le distraía inevitablemente.

Recordó su infancia demasiadas puestas de sol atrás y decidió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y enseñarle a Prompto el como cambiar el color de aquel escandaloso carmesí. Algunas veces, le sorprendía el como se apañaba el youngfolk para no ser capturado o asesinado.

De nuevo, había terminado perdido en sus pensamientos, regresando a ese momento sólo al sentir el etéreo peso del más joven sobre sus hombros. Observó primero sus manos y le permitió guiar su vista hasta el espejo, donde el Ignis harto de aquella vida de carencias completas le devolvía la sensación de ausencia que lo perseguía cada vez que respiraba.

\- Mírate Iggy. – Él prácticamente había criado a ese rubio revoltoso y ahora, vulnerable, podía ver un espejismo en el tono paciente en el que le hablaba. Un recuerdo mitigado por la disociación y el murmullo del océano. - ¿Vas a decirme que la ausencia de color en solamente por cansancio? Siempre has escogido colores discretos para tu cola… Pero ¿qué hay de tus ojos? Incluso en las aguas más turquesas se ven apagados. –

Resignado y sintiéndose atrapado, colocó su mano sobre la de su protegido. Ya no había otra opción más que confesarse.

\- Yo… he estado teniendo…esta sensación de… - Lo meditó un poco. Su propia voz pareciéndole extraña y desagradablemente tímida. El mismo regusto terrible que aquel amargo destilado de erizo marino dejaba a la mañana siguiente. – Vacío. –

Sus ojos clavados en los del Ignis del espejo, que vocalizaba al mismo tiempo que él como una imitación barata.

\- ¿Y has pensado en ir arriba? – Ambos miraron hacia el techo, el tragaluz que no era más que una burbuja de aire que reflejaba la luz solar regalándoles una imagen danzarina de una isla no muy lejana. – Los humanos son bastante lindos. –

\- ¿Matrimonio? – Esta vez si giró en el banquillo, cuadrándose automáticamente como cada vez que escuchaba aquella palabra que transitaba los pasillos de Finfolkaheem a diario. – No lo creo. –

Prompto observó divertido la mueca de desprecio que había aparecido en los labios del mayor, ahora más decidido a llevarlo al terrario superior.

\- Nadie dijo que tienes que casarte Iggs. – Se dejó caer, extendiéndose con los brazos detrás de la espalda, el agua soportando su peso, permitiéndole flotar por en medio del habitáculo. - ¿Por qué no solo adquieres uno? Al menos por un rato. Después podrías borrar su memoria o deshacerte de él. No por nada eres el mejor hechicero aquí. Si yo fuera tú usarías mis poderes en cada oportunidad. – Un puchero apareció sin que él lo notara. – Lo único que yo puedo hacer es atraer pequeños peces. Ni siquiera puedo convertirme en humano. Para ti atraer a uno debe de ser pan comido. –

Ignis pensó en sus tareas diarias y no pudo encontrar ninguna excusa para no hacer lo que le pedía Prompto. Después de todo, quizás el hecho de que a su edad no hubiese adquirido al menos **_un_** ser de la superficie era algo tan raro que no había existido un solo precedente registrado.

\- No sé como hacerlo. – Las palabras brotando de su boca en una burbuja que ya resultaba imposible de destruir.

Prompto tomó de nuevo su mano, dirigiéndolo hacia las afueras de la ciudad sin decir nada. Los pasillos de cristal desapareciendo en la distancia, escondiéndose entre la luminiscencia de las algas y corales que decoraban los jardines en una perpetua sensación de confort.

Nadaron no más de una hora hasta que el rubio se detuvo cerca de una anomalía solitaria que interrumpía el turquesa precioso como una desagradable mancha en un lienzo prístino.

\- Es un bote. – le dijo colocándose a su lado, señalándolo. – Uno pequeño. No puede haber más de dos personas allí. – Hizo un ademán con la mano, invitándolo a acercarse más. - ¿Qué tal si miramos y si te gusta alguno lo traemos aquí? No hay nadie más cerca, no puede ser complicado. –

Ignis asintió, el conocimiento teórico de la adquisición de los seres del terrario superior grabado en su cráneo desde pequeño.

Nunca había visto realmente a uno en la superficie. Todos aquellos humanos con los que había estado en contacto no eran nada más que las mascotas recogidas por los finfolk que habían subido a tierra y habían traído su recompensa; estaban ya acostumbrados a la vida en el agua, purgados casi en su totalidad de sus hábitos supuestamente naturales.

Nadó hacia aquella figura, deteniéndose justo antes de romper la tensión superficial del océano que conformaba su lugar de origen. Recordó repentinamente, como si aquel conocimiento hubiese estado esperando el momento indicado para morderle y asustarle, un extraño caso que había presenciado cuando recién había salido de la academia: Una terrestre había llorado cuando su finfolk se había rehusado a abrazarla y se había dejado caer al suelo de cristal, como si algo dentro de ella se hubiese roto.

Eso lo había asustado. ¿Qué era aquello? Ella había dicho una palabra en su idioma, pero sus habilidades no estaban tan pulidas en ese entonces como para entenderla.

La había dicho como si su núcleo interior se desmoronase sobre sí mismo, colapsando sus órganos uno por uno en un maremoto destructivo y agónico. Impidiéndole olvidarla alguna vez, aunque no la comprendiese.

Sin embargo, ahora, conocía perfectamente su significado. Y así como lo entendía, lo aterraba. Aquella palabra había sido: **“Amor”.**

Los finfolk eran criaturas lógicas y especiales, pero de igual modo eran seres vanidosos. Quizás era por ser hijos de dioses marinos, pero la idea de envejecer como un alga azotada por una tormenta hasta marchitarse hacía que cualquiera estuviese dispuesto a lo que fuese.

Probablemente, como castigo de aquellos mismos dioses al creerse superiores, intentando reafirmar su poder sobre sus criaturas perfectas, los habían castigado con aquella condena eterna.

Y es que, para que un finfolk permaneciese hermoso y con sus poderes en su máximo esplendor, era una obligación buscar una pareja humana. ¡Humana!

Mezclarse con aquellos torpes seres que apenas habían descubierto como alimentarse solos, necesitando siempre el astro mayor que marcaba sus existencias repletas de labores ridículos y pesados, incapaces de hacer magia. Conformes con un patético substituto que se atrevían a llamar ciencia con una pedantería digna de un cataclismo. ¡Que terrible era intentar vivir más de lo que una flor merecía!

Con anterioridad Ignis había descartado aquella idea, sin interés alguno en su aspecto físico, enamorado de la magia que circulaba por sus venas rosáceas. Pero nadie le había informado de la desagradable sensación de inexistencia que causaba el estar solo.

Había pensado en casarse con algún finfolk, pero aquello no solo no garantizaba que pudiese seguir con sus poderes intactos, sino que incluso aumentaba la posibilidad de que fuesen disminuyendo, como habían demostrado los últimos estudios y recordando esto, consiguió reunir la parte de valor que le había faltado hasta ese momento para ascender.

El astro Aurinko, caminó con sus delgados tentáculos invisibles sobre su cabello liso, que tiempo llevaba ya incapaz de adquirir alguna forma, por más hechizos que intentase; posándose sobre la cúspide de su cráneo y comenzando a calentarle sin prisas.

Enfrente, el objeto que insultaba al agua se bamboleaba entre las olas y sobre él un terrestre estaba de espaldas sosteniendo una rudimentaria herramienta para atrapar peces que, aunque ellos aseguraban deliciosos -según había leído- no eran más que criaturas demasiado estúpidas como para seguir el ciclo natural de la vida.

\- Solo es uno, más que perfecto. – Susurró el rubio que había salido junto a él. Era imposible que el humano los escuchase, puesto que, aunque tenían miles de años ahí, seguían pensando que el sonido del mar era parte del agua y no parte de sus voces. – Te lo dejo a ti Iggs. ¡Suerte! –

Ignis lo vio desaparecer de un chapuzón devuelta al agua, sin creer que lo había llevado hasta allí y abandonado sin explicarle nada.

Intercaló la vista entre el lugar donde había desaparecido Prompto y el ser del terrario; ya no se veía ni un solo punto rojizo de las brillantes escamas del otro. Estaba completamente solo.

Decidió analizar al humano. No podía ser más difícil que en los textos. Solo era eso, atraer al humano a la orilla del bote y jalarlo al agua. Solo un par de palabras para atraerlo, solo eso.

Respiró profundamente, el aire irritándole la parte superior del paladar al mezclarse con su garganta, desacostumbrado a aquellos sitios.

Se acercó con un poco más de seguridad a la isla de madera y en silencio flanqueó el objeto para observar a su presa.

Su piel era terriblemente pálida, reflejando las telarañas que la espuma dibujaba en la superficie marina. Le recordó a la luna y como se proyectaba sobre el agua, un reflejo claro, perfecto y deliciosamente delicado que invitaba a tratar de alcanzarla a pesar de que se sabía intocable.

Tenía el cabello corto y oscuro como la noche sin estrellas. Un par de mechones enmarcaban su rostro, atrayéndolo como un imán lentamente más cerca cada vez.

Al fin, con las manos ya en aquel bote, notó las facciones de su captura. Su nariz recta, como labrada en mármol, que se levantaba sobre un par de encantadores labios que parecían predispuestos a sonreír entre secretos. Su cuerpo era un asunto aparte que Ignis renuentemente evitaba mirar, atraído sin explicaciones por su rostro, especialmente por aquellos ojos que se ocultaban tras un par de pestañas que fungían como cortinas discretas.

Su cola comenzó a agitarse bajo el agua sin que él pudiese controlarla y decidió que antes de llamar la atención así, prefería comenzar aquella farsa de una vez.

Murmuró un hechizo simple y su rebelde cola dio paso a un par de piernas que adquirían a su vez aquellas prisiones de tela que los humanos cargaban consigo, avergonzados de su propia naturaleza.

\- ¡Menos mal un bote! – suspiró en voz alta, fingiendo que apenas y podía sostenerse del primitivo objeto. - ¿Podrías ayudarme? Mi barco naufragó y yo… -

El humano giró hacia él instantáneamente y fue entonces cuando Ignis se dio cuenta, del terrible error que había cometido.

Aquel muchacho tenía los ojos como el mar noctámbulo. Profundos y repletos de estrellas lejanas, insondables, misteriosos… perfectos. Aquella mirada había perforado su interior y apenas en instante en donde habían desaparecido al haber parpadeado, Ignis comprendió lo que era sentirse incapaz de respirar del todo.

El segundo detenido en el tiempo se quebró en un millón de pedazos cuando el muchacho utilizó la caña de pescar para golpear algo cerca de él y con todo el oxígeno que tenía en sus pulmones gritó algo que casi estaba seguro, debía ser otro nombre:

\- ¡GLADIO! ¡GLADIO DESPIERTA, HAY ALGUIEN EN EL AGUA! ¡AYÚDAME! –

Ignis no tuvo tiempo para desaparecer. De un momento a otro había sido extraído del agua por una fuerza repentina y ahora, se encontraba en el suelo de aquel bote.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Se había acuclillado a su lado y aquellos ojos que habían comenzado la sinfonía de su inminente destrucción estaban tan cerca que no podía hilar sus pensamientos en un solo pensamiento coherente.

\- ¡Demonios Noctis! ¡Casi me da un infarto! ¿No podías al menos ser algo más discreto? ¡Tu padre me matará si sabe que te traje aquí de nuevo! – Entendía perfectamente su idioma gracias al hechizo, y se permitió mirar al otro terrestre rápidamente. Era mucho más alto y fornido y estaba marcado por un distintivo en su piel, como si fuese ya propiedad de alguien. Su voz era áspera y parecía incitar a la tormenta, buscando problemas donde no los había. Su rostro no era nada como el del otro, endurecido por Aurinko y salpicado por una barba de patriarca que no lo convencía del todo sobre su estatus.

Pero poco permaneció su atención en él, la palabra extraña que debía de ser el nombre del de ojos oceánicos, llamándolo.

\- Noctis. – El nombre apareció en sus labios como una maldición. Hormigueaba en su piel con toques de una pluma suave y mordía para adueñarse de él. ¿Era eso lo que sentían los finfolk al encontrarse con su presa?

Su atención estaba centrada en él y sin entenderlo, su cuerpo empezó a sufrir de un calor abrazador que provenía de dentro de él.

\- ¿Estás bien? Te ves algo sonrojado. – Su mano tocaba ahora su rostro, sorprendentemente suave; e Ignis sintió una intensa necesidad de volver al agua y abandonarlo todo, porque sentir que su corazón se retorcía en su tórax, definitivamente no era normal.

Y tal vez fue en ese instante en el que Ignis perdió algo a cambio de aquella magia que intentaba mantener, porque de pronto, el dejar de ver a Noctis, parecía tan imposible, que resultaba doloroso.

 

La primera vez que pisó tierra no fue tan exótico como lo imaginaba, pero de nuevo, quizás era que aun sentía que flotaba en el agua de aquellos ojos profundos que de pronto, necesitaba que solo lo vieran a él. Pretendió caminar a su lado, sin embargo, Noctis, quien no parecía muy convencido de su bienestar, insistió en llevarlo del brazo.

 _Tal vez algunos finfolk somos alérgicos a los humanos_.

Pensó, intentando explicarse de nuevo aquella temperatura que aumentaba sin piedad alguna en su interior. Y así, perdió la noción del camino que acabó prontamente frente a una ostentosa puerta de madera oscura labrada, coronada por un arco de coloridas flores azules.

 

Azules como los ojos de Noctis.

Parpadeó una vez más, una canción dulce y cautivante que lo transportó alrededor del tiempo y del espacio de una manera que ningún encantamiento había logrado antes; de pronto la luz de la estrella que llamaban sol lo despertaba acariciando su rostro, mientras el colchón debajo de él se amoldaba a su cuerpo.

Giró su cabeza, sintiendo una tranquilidad y pertenencia que lo abrazaba desde a dentro haciéndolo sentir como si estuviese fuera de su cuerpo; un murmullo que hizo vibrar su alma con aquella misma melodía.

\- ¿Estás despierto? – Se escuchó preguntar al familiar peso que oprimía cálidamente su pecho.

\- Tal vez. – Le contestó aquella voz que podía escuchar por la eternidad. – Tal vez estoy dormido. –

La mano del príncipe se deslizó sin escrúpulos por su torso hasta su mejilla, acercándolo a sus labios, a los cuales nunca se podría negar.

Ignis no podía creer el como había terminado allí. Había requerido un solo instante, un simple gesto, una sola mirada. Solo eso había sido necesario para caer perdidamente enamorado de Noctis.

\- Ignis. – Su nombre fue pronunciado y cual invocación procuró responder en seguida, a pesar de que su mirada continuaba adherida al movimiento mágico de aquellos labios. - ¿Qué haremos? –

Había rodado sobre él y su cabello negro colgaba a ambos lados de su rostro, enmarcando la divinidad de la constelación que era su belleza. No podía pensar en un mejor lugar para vivir que debajo de aquel hombre. El verde de sus propios ojos relampagueando ante la mezcla de ideas tiernas y lascivas sin división.

\- Lo que sea. – Murmuró rodeando el cuello de su adoración con ambos brazos.

\- ¿Lo que sea? – Repitió Noctis confundido, las cobijas deslizándose por su espalda, exponiendo su desnudez.

\- Sí. – Enredó sus manos en el cabello del pelinegro y le sonrió, la carencia de los anteojos que había adquirido para crear una ventana que asemejase su visión bajo el agua destacando los ojos que ahora rebosaban de vida. – Lo que sea para seguir a tu lado. –

\- Ignis… - Lo llamó de nuevo el joven heredero al trono, suspirando. – Los finfolk no están muy feliz de que sigas aquí arriba y mi padre… o cualquiera de la guardia, jamás permitirían que me quedase contigo en Finfolkaheem, y… -

Se acercó a él, haciendo una gala discreta de los músculos de su abdomen, una bendición de sus años en el océano; para darle un beso y acallar las dudas que seguro se arremolinaban alrededor del corazón de su amado.

Sus labios se separaron reluctantes, fusionándose cada vez que se acariciaban a la más mínima oportunidad.

\- Podría haber una guerra, Iggy. – Su boca rozaba la suya, sus pestañas negras ensombreciendo la adicción de sus ojos llenos de ambrosía en índigo, tal como el día que lo conoció.

\- No me importa lo que pase con el mundo, si puedo seguir contigo. No tengo un hogar que no sea contigo. Tú eres mi hogar, mi universo. –

El color que conquistó el rostro pálido de Noctis hubiese hecho que la cola de Prompto palideciese. Su único aliado en aquella ciudad submarina que parecía ya más un sueño que parte de su pasado.

Tomó su rostro con ambas manos, impidiéndolo evitar su mirada. Noctis puso sus manos sobre las de él, el anillo que le había obsequiado, labrado de una piedra única que solo mediante magia y sacrificio se había podido obtener, luciéndose sobre el dedo que lo presumía como su compañero eterno.

\- No digas cosas de las cuales te puedas arrepentir. – Susurró el de ojos azules, tratando de omitir su posición entre las piernas del más alto.

\- Nunca. – Sonrió él, haciéndole más espacio. – Nunca podría arrepentirme de ti, Noct. –

El príncipe cerrando la distancia, incapaz de permanecer más lejos de su pareja, el único vestigio de haber sido un finfolk marcado como una cicatriz escondida en su mejilla, ocultas tras los mechones de su cabello cenizo; con un beso.

Y afuera Regis contemplaba el océano buscando una manera de permitirle a su único hijo continuar con la burbuja de felicidad que había encontrado en aquella criatura mágica.

\- Su Majestad. – Una voz grave y familiar llamó a Regis, quien solamente emitió un suave murmullo como reconocimiento. - ¿No sería más sencillo y seguro pedirle a… a… el sireno… -musitó sin convencerse, renuente aun a que semejante criatura fuese real – que volviese con los suyos? –

\- ¿Y privar a mi hijo del amor de su vida? – Una risa cálida rebotó en su tórax, haciéndole cosquillas bajo el elegante traje que portaba.  – No lo creo Cor. –

Su vista siguió la enredadera que abrazaba la torre con la única ventana que daba en aquella dirección, en donde Noctis e Ignis probablemente se amaban sin discreciones.

Y recordó el amor que había sentido él por la madre del príncipe, quien quisiera admitirlo o no, aun se encontraba palpitando dentro de él, correteando por sus venas, reconfortándolo.

 

Allá arriba, donde dos amantes imposibles existían sin nadie en medio, los únicos testigos eran dos flores enredadas entre sí, el azul y el violeta que asemejaban al color de los ojos del príncipe y el color real de la cola del finfolk. Demostrando así, ya fuese con magia o con ciencia que aquel amor ilícito para aquel mundo, era bendecido por los mismos dioses que lo habían creado.


End file.
